


Fandot Creativity - coffee/oblivious

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea. This is a prompt fill for the prompts 'coffee' and 'oblivious' and it's probably terribly OOC or something. Sorry to the fandot trainers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandot Creativity - coffee/oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowBananaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/gifts), [BiancaIcaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/gifts).



“Hey do you like coffee?” The Manager asked the cute new driver in the break room.  
“Sometimes.” The newbie kept his head burried in some kind of glossy magazine. He thought he’d seen a train somewhere in there.   
Who read magazines about trains when you were at work taking a break from driving trains?  
But it was worth a try he was seriously cute and never joined the other drivers’ boasting about women.

“Would you like to go for coffee with me sometime?”  
“Huh? Isn’t there coffee here in the break room?” How oblivious could a guy be?  
“I meant after work. A date”  
“Oh. Sure. Shouldn’t be drinking coffee that late though.”  
“What do you propose then?”


End file.
